Friend to Enemy
by ghmswlfc
Summary: Bella has been best friends with Edward sine they were three. Now at the age of sixteen, Bella is shy and quiet and Edward is a jerk, what happens when best friends become enemies. Please Review. Putting it at M not sure for later on
1. Introduction

**Friend to Enemy**

Hey, this is my second twilight story, because the first one didn't go down to well, by the way please take the time to look at traitor if I get some feedback I may think about posting some other chapters. Also check out my other maximum ride stories, you never knw you might like them. Anyway to this story, I have an idea where i'm going but it may change depending on reviews. By the way please review, really important for a writer. Also updating may be hard at the moment, I'm getting ready for exams, which is hard work, but I will update when I can.

_Please REVIEW!!!!!!!_

_thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been friends in what seems like forever... well from the age of two anyway, and they believe it will always be that way, but is it always that easy stay friends when there is betrayal.

Bella Swan is a quiet, shy girl. She is probably the most accident prone person in the whole of history, lucky for her she had her best friend Edward Cullen to look out for her. Bella Swan is also very beautiful, and she doesn't believe this, even with her great figure, long brown hair, and eyes, that are brown never ending pools. Also to cap off all this she is in love with her best friend Edward.

However, Edward is the complete opposite to Bella. He is outgoing, confident, and a complete and utter sex god. With his perfectly mess bronze hair and inviting green eyes, what girl couldn't refuse him. He also can't seem to refuse any girl. Of course then there is his best friend Bella, the opposite end of the ladder.

What happens when there is major disaster how will these friends react and will they be able to stick together, or will other forces get in the way, which go by the names of death, mistake and Tanya.


	2. Friends

**Friend to Enemy**

**Chapter 2 – Friends**

**Bella's POV**

Me and Edward have always been friend for as long as I can remember. I think it must be like 12 years, because i'm now 16 and we became best friends when we were four. We were friends because our parents were best friends, years and years before we were born. But it wasn't just me and Edward, there was Edwards family, like Alice and Emmett who were his brother and sister, and of course there was the Hale Twins Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all a year older than me Alice and Edward. Edward and Alice are also Twins, whereas i'm an only child, but thy all make up for my lack of family.

I even treat Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, as my parents, mostly because my parents are never around, and if they are they are usually arguing, meaning I hardly ever interact with my parents.

Anyway, today my parents were away from home, big surprise there, and today i'm going to hang out at the Cullens as usual. So I get up and get changed in to basic jeans and a plain top, as well as a comfortable jacket. I plod down the stair and towards the kitchen, with the intention of fixing something for breakfast. When I hear a furious tapping at my front door, and then at the window, and then screaming from a little pixie...Alice. I run towards the door, to open before she does my poor house any damage.

"Hey Bella, come on we want to get to my house early," she said whilst jumping up and down on the spot, she really didn't act like a sixteen year old.

"But Alice, I haven't eaten yet, and you could really cut back on the sugar, oh hey Edward," I replied, and then noticing Edward.

"Hey Bella," he said waving a little.

"Whatever Edward," Said the little Pixie one, "We will get you some breakfast later on at out house, but come one move now," She demanded barely giving me time to get out of my door, and lock it.

Thanks to Edward newly acquiring his driving licence, we were able to hop in his new car. A beautiful Volvo C70 in black. My parents haven't bothered yet to give me the chance to drive, and in truth i'm jealous. But hey what do they care. Anyway, once in the car Alice attacked the radio, turning it on to Shake It by Metro Station, which I don't mind, however resulted, in Alice going mental, and Edward just shaking his head in disgust, before finally turning over the radio station, now playing something more classical, it was a piece I didn't recognise. Don't tell any of Edward's mates in school that he likes classical, or the fact he plays piano, he believes they will pick on him or something. Personal I think it's brilliant, but don't tell the big popular guy that.

"What do you think your doing Edward, I was listening to that idiot!" Alice shouted at him as I was snapped out of my daze.

"Alice it was crap music, I don't see how you listen to that music," Edward replied, not once taking his eyes of the road.

"Edward I don't see how you can call it crap, you listen to it at school, with you other mates," Yeah the big group of popular guys he hangs around with, the ones he plays on the school football team with, and the lot of them are jerks.

"Well, I have to, to fit in with the other guys, they listen to that music, so, so do I, but you wouldn't know would you Bella, because you aren't popular," He said his voice getting louder and louder, and then sighing when he got to then. The whole car went silent for a while, and just as we pulled up at the Cullen's house, I clambered out of the car, and replied to Edward.

"Exactly Edward, I wouldn't know how it is because i'm not popular and i'm just boring, normal Bella Swan, but if you spoke to me once a while I school, or introduce me to the guys, then I might understand!" I said walking off, as I felt Alice run up to me, and hug me, as I spotted Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey, Esme, Carlisle," I said giving each of them a hug. "Thanks for letting me come around, you know how it is with the parents, I practically live by myself."

"You know your always welcome around here, any time, it's like having another daughter. Anyway, Alice told, because she dragged you out of bed so early, you haven't had anything to eat yet, so i've got some food ready in the kitchen, and the rest of the guys are in the back garden," She said with a small smile on her face.

I practically charged at the kitchen, because I was so hungry, and grabbed the omelette that was on the table, and practically swallowed it hole. Esme always did know what my favourite food was.

"Thanks, Esme, that was wonderful," I thanked her, and then ran out towards the back garden, to join the rest of the guys.

Once out there I stood as far away from Edward as possible, not wanting to bother with his moods. Lately that's all he's been like, constantly changing his mood, this has been happening ever since he joined the football team, and I really can't be bothered with him.

After everyone said hello, and we chatted for a bit, Emmett, decided that we should all play football. After I glared at Emmett for about 10 minutes, and he smirked back, Edward finally found the ball. Dammit next time i'm going to hid that ball or pop it or something, because football really isn't any good for the uncoordinated.

The game was going all right, I was teamed up with Emmett and Alice, I least I wasn't going to crushed by Emmett. So far we were winning, and still had possession, well that was until they passed the ball to me, not really looking where I was going, I ran into the wall that is known as Edward, and took us both down. I had landed on top of him, and the ball had rolled out of my hands and somewhere down the garden.

"I'm so sorry Edward, didn't mean to I just did..." I began to speak but was cut off by Edward, shoving me off him rather roughly, and than jumping to his feet, and then speaking to me directly.

"Bella you really need to watch were your going, I don't even know why we bother with you your just and accident waiting to happen, I don't even know why you bothered playing," he yelled at me and then stormed off.

I watched him storm into the house, still from my place on the floor. My shoulders and bum hurt, from how he pushed me off him. Alice scurried over, waving her hands in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Bella, are you okay, I can't believe he just acted like that, I know he didn't mean it, he's just going through a bit of stress," She tried to reassure me.

"It's okay Alice, but I best get going, he needs sometime to cool off, and I don;t think me being here is going to help, so I will see you guys soon," I said lifting myself off the floor, and running out of the Cullen's house.

Finally about half an hour, I reached my driveway to find my mum and dad home, only to spot them coming out of the house.

"Hey Bella," They said as they spotted me, "We where just about to get you, but now your here, were going to get something to eat, come on get in the car."


	3. Car Crash

**Friend to Enemy**

_**Chapter 3 – Car Crash**_

_This is quite a short chapter, but a very important one. For me this chapter has a lot of impact on the story, and it was great to write something as dramatic as this. Anyway please review, not sure when next chapter will be up, because of my stupid exams, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible._

_Make sure you review, I just feel as though i'm getting enough reviews, it would be great even if it was only a few words saying "I loved it" or something I would really love, because it is great to see people actually like my stories so in other words get reviewing_

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

The Journey to where ever we were going consisted of my mum and dad arguing about road to turn off, whilst I sat there listening to my Ipod.

Once at the restaurant, we sat down ordered are meals, and the night went surprisingly well, there wasn't much in the way of arguments. My mum and dad took the time to ask me about school and my friends, in particular Edward, as well as Esme and Carlisle.

We decided to get back in the car, and drive home. The road was relatively empty, and my father was driving quite fast. Next minute my mum and dad were arguing, because my mum had change the radio station over. I couldn't believe that they couldn't just leave it.

In the next instance, I felt the car jerk to the left, as we spun around in circles towards the embankment. Once at the embankment we stopped, only to loose our balance moments later, as the car began to flip down the hill. By the point my dad seemed unconscious, and my mum was screaming. There was a loud bang as we finally reached the bottom, and the car had finally stopped moving.

For a few moments I sat there in a stunned silence. The smell of leaking petrol flooding my senses.

"Mum, Dad!" a called out to my parents. I waited a few second, there was no response. I clambered out of the car, and went around to my mum's side of the car, the window had caved in, and there was glass all over my mums face. She looked pale and was covered in blood. I reached into check her pulse... There wasn't one.

Next I moved to my dad's side of the car, peering down I could see that his legs had been crushed, and again he was covered in glass, which look to have come form the windscreen. Again I checked for his pulse, same again there wasn't one. I pulled out the phone from my pocket, and dialled 911.

"Hello, Emergency services!" the woman on the other end of the line said.

"I've been in a car crash, the car has rolled down the embankment off the main road. I've checked my mum and dad for a pulse, but I can't find one, please can some get here quickly," I said, not pausing to breathe once.

"Sure, we have a team coming down right way," she replied back.

I sat down about 10 metres away from the car, shock began to take over, as I began to assess my own injuries, I had a cut just above my left eye, I could feel some glass, causing a stinging in my left arm, I had a headache, and what I think was whiplash in my neck. I had gotten of lightly compared to my mum and dad. The 10 minute wait for the ambulance to come felt like hours, I sat there silent, just staring mindlessly at the car. I suddenly saw flashing light, and a group of people wearing, brightly coloured clothes, heading towards the car, assessing my mum and dad. Then them shaking there heads.

"I'm so sorry love, there is nothing we can do," One of the female paramedics said to me, as I let it sink in, my parents were dead, there was nothing left, I needed to go to the only place I could find some sort of comfort and safety, and so began to run.

_P.s Here's some free advertising for some great stories out there, and if you not reading them, then shame on you_

_Blue 42, Set Hike! By Frankie326_

_Foolproof – Tinkerbella C_

_Forbidden – Twilighterheart_

_Friend Boy – Teeny Tiny Twilight – finished by the way_

_My Secret Sin, which by the way is probably my favourite story at the moment, but there is so many more amazing ones, you can check them out on my favourites_

And I will put some more on the next chapter


	4. sorry! BUT PLEASE READ

Dear all readers I am really sorry about not updating this story, I have the next chapter half completed, but I am struggling to finish it because of the amount of revision I have to do for my GCSE's as well as reading all the other great fanfics out there and I just don't have time.

Anyway hopefully I will update soon.

Also I need reviews, because not enough people are reviewing,and I just don't feel that this story is doing well enough, and reviews are amazing and I read every single one.

To add to the above, i'm also quite ill I had to sit through a maths exam not being able to read the paper because my eyes were watering so bad, infact they are doing this as I type.

Thanks ghmswlfc


	5. I Need You!

**Friend to Enemy**

**Chapter 4 – I need you!**

_Hey!, I know it' been ages since I have last updated, but it was my birthday on the 5th of May and I being preparing for the leavers party, as well as revising because I have all my GCSE's coming up, and they are a right pain. This is quite a short chapter but it is very important, and I am really loving writing this story. Anyway for me to carry on with this story, I need people to start reviewing, I have a problem were people add me to favourites but not bothering to review, and the reviewing part is essential, so please take a few seconds and write a short review, it makes me really happy when they pop up on my email. Anyway enjoy the chapter and get reviewing._

_Also have you ever noticed most stories actually slag Tanya off, and describe her as a man eater and a slut cause I know I do, but yet in the book she's an all right person??? What are your views on this?_

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the house I know best. I ran not caring what tree branch hit me, I just needed to get to this place. 10 minutes later and I am still running at full speed, adrenaline pumping through my veins and shock clouding my mind. I reach the bottom of the long driveway, and begin to the run towards the door. As the door comes insight I run that little bit fast, knowing that soon I will feel a little safer.

Once I reach the door, I bang on it loudly, waiting for someone to answer. I wait for what seems like an eternity, before I finally hear the door creak open, revealing a strawberry blonde girl, wearing a short skirt, looking like a slut, or more commonly known as Tanya.

"What do you want...Bella!" she said looking me over, and scrunching her face up in disgust.

"I need to see Edward," I said struggling to talk because of my heavy breathing. Then I noticed a figure appear behind Tanya, revealing my best friend Edward. Finally, I began to feel safer and more comfortable.

"Go in side Tanya, I will speak to...Bella... in a minute," he ordered my name rolling of his tongue with disgust, as she went back inside not before giving him a peck on the lips.

"What do you want Bella, you ruining my night!" he all but yelled.

"Edward I need someone to talk, I have jut gone through the worst ordeal of my life, I just need to talk to you," I said not believing the way he was speaking to me.

"Bella, don't you have someone else to go to, I mean i'm in the middle of a party and I can't be bothered dealing with what ever shit your going to say, knowing you, it will be falling over thin air. Now if you would mind fucking the hell off, and leaving me in peace. Oh by the way you need to get cleaned up, you embarrassing to be seen talking to, your a right state!" he yelled forcefully at me, not before adding a little smirk at the end, and then rudely slamming the door in my face.

I turned around and began walking back the length of the Cullen's driveway and off their property. I began to feel, scared shocked, and even more alone now more than ever. I just couldn't believe he said that to me, he didn't ask what was wrong, I turn up to his house I need of help, because my parents have just died, and the only thing he can say is Fuck-off I have a party to be at.

The another emotion began to wash over me, pure anger. How could me mum and dad do this. If they hadn't of been arguing the car wouldn't have veered of the road, I wouldn't be injured and they wouldn't be dead. I was angry at them for leaving me, in know they haven't been the best parents in the world, but they were still my mum and dad, and I loved them, and they left me. I was angry at Edward, was abandoning me in my time of need, for not listening to me, for being plain rude when I was hurting most. I was also angry at myself, for believing Edward would be able to help, for believing this was all my parents fault. But most of all, because I was alive and they weren't.

Before I knew it I was approaching my empty house, police cars surrounded the building outside, as well as medics. They all hurried over to me talking at once, however I wasn't listening. Once they had bandaged and stitched me up they left me alone. I walked around the house, noticing everything properly for the first time, noticing all my parents items and knowing that they weren't coming back.

I ran up stairs to my bedroom and curled up under my covers, and I felt sleep take over me, and my own tears fall down my face.


	6. The Truth

**Friend To Enemy**

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

_This is a the chapter that has been my favourite chapter to write as well as the longest...I'm so proud! Anyway not sure when I will next update but once the Exams are over, I can post loads and loads so just wait till then._

_Please read and review, it's nice and all adding me as a favourite but reviewing is vital, because I never feel as though i'm getting enough reviews for this story._

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

I lay in my bed watching as the sun light pierced through the curtains in my bedroom. I tossed over, avoiding the light, thinking over the events of the last 24 hours. My dreams were plagued with what happened, my parents in that car crash, and my Best – friend completely abandoning me. When I first woke up I thought that this was all a dream, but to my misfortune, it was real, my life had just completely changed, and I didn't have a clue what I was going to do.

I really didn't feel like getting out of bed today, but I knew that would just make me feel worse. So I decided to have a shower. I stripped myself of my clothes and clambered in. The hot water hitting my face and body, my mind begging that it would wash away the events of the past 24 hours. Washing my hair with my favourite shampoo, and conditioner, made me feel better, until I noticed, my mum's shower stuff, which brought I new wave of tears on.

Finally around 20 minutes later I finally decided to exit the shower, and get my self something to eat. After getting changed I approached the kitchen, and decided I would cook something, greasy, full fat, something along the lines of comfort food, which consisted of Bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, and toast. Mid way through my breakfast, my house phone started to ring. I picked it up, and was surprised b the reaction on the other end.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling," Alice said calmly. That was weird for Alice she should be shouting down the phone about something happy or whatever.

"Hey Alice, I'm fine, just about coping, how about you?" I replied back.

"Fine, but my Esme and Carlisle asked if you wanted to come around for a bit, it will probably be better if you have some company," she finished

"Yeah sure, I could do with being around people I know," I replied.

"O.k i'll come and pick you up in about half an hour, I can imagine that you don't really feel like driving, I'll see you soon," She said thoughtfully and then put the phone down.

I finished my breakfast, and made sure I was ready to go out. I sat on the couch, staring mindlessly at the wall until Alice finally decided to show up. Her light knocking at the door got me to my feet, and I walked out of the door, greeting Alice with a hug, and then I locked it behind me.

The car ride to the cullens felt really long. The radio was adding a bit of background noise, but the most prominent noise was that of silence. Alice wasn't talking, which was worrying, because she was the one who was usually talking and being all cheerful, and this was making me depressed.

"So...Alice how has today been," I asked trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Good, you know, why didn't you speak to Edward about what happened," She said

"I came here last night, didn't he tell you, I think he was drunk and he told me to go away because he was in the middle of a party," I replied, leaving out all the nasty details, and I saw the look on her face turn to that of pure shock.

"I can't believe he did that, he was just being a prat you know what Edwards like, and they say women are hormonal, when men are just as bad," she said making me smile slightly, that was the Alice I know and loved, not someone who was quite.

About five minutes later we finally reached the Cullen's House. I always loved this house, being so beautiful, and big and all. Walking to the Cullen's Front door gave me so many bad memories of the night before. As I reached the steps leading to the front of the house the door was swung open violently, and Esme ran out embracing me into a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," She soothed, "If there is anything we can do just ask, we will always be here for you," she finished and stopped hugging me, as I felt myself get embraced in another hug, only this one was strong and from Carlisle, who said pretty much the same thing as Esme and then let me go. Esme then decided to usher us all inside and led us towards the table so that we could sit down to eat.

Mid way through eating, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper entered all three of them hugging me and offering me their condolences, even Emmett tried to cheer me up by cracking a joke, not that it did much good, but it was nice that he tried. What did surprise me though was that Edward had come down to see me, last night was just an understanding and right now I really needed my best friend. Anyway I moved my thoughts back to the people that were with me now.

They tried so much to cheer me up, Emmett kept telling me jokes, and doing all sorts of funny things, Rosalie, was bitching about someone from school which usually sent me into fits of giggles, but today it wasn't working, and poor Alice even went to such drastic measures, as saying she would take me shopping and I could buy what ever I wanted. I could see I was affecting everyone else's moods around me and that was unfair they shouldn't have to feel as shit as I do, so I decided I had to do something about it.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm just going to go to the toilet," I said politely, as I stood up and walked out of the room feeling their gazes on my back.

As I ascended the stairs I was still thinking about how I hadn't seen Edward yet, and I really needed to talk to him, I needed the comfort of my best friend, and I really need to chat with him about last night, I know he was probably drunk and that's why he turned me away, but did he have to be so cruel?, and why didn't he invite me to his party, I would have got on with Jasper and Alice and all of that lot?

As I approached his bedroom, I began to hear two voices. One was a deep yet smooth voice that obviously belonged to Edward, it really was the sort of voice that made every girl swoon, and the next voice was really high pitched and squeaky, and all whiny and the sort of voice that makes you want to cringe, and obviously belonged to a girl...well there isn't many boys with voices like that. So I decided that because curiosity got the better of me that I would approach the door and listen into the conversation.

"Eddie she is so ugly,"the girl said, I was wondering why she called him Eddie, I know he absolutely despises that name.

"I know Tan," he replied as I clicked on to who it was. The Strawberry Blonde Bimbo of the school, as well as the year's biggest slut, actually make that Fork's biggest slut, or more commonly known as Tanya. I wonder what she was doing here, I mean Edward had always said to me that he hate her, maybe there just working on a home work project.

"I mean what was she doing here? She was so totally not invited!" she stated, I wonder who they were all talking about? It was most likely someone from their 'Clique', they all bitch about each other anyway.

"I don't know she just turned up from no where, crying and whining about something, as though she actually though I was going to help her, in fact it was embarrassing to be seen with her she was covered in blood and dirt," He answered, as I finally acknowledge the fact that they were bitching about me.

" I mean why did you even hang around with her in the first place, she's not like us...popular. I mean it's like she's from a different planet," Tanya spoke , that was mean, O.K. So I'm not into getting drunk or going out with a different boy every week, but i'm not that different.

"I know what you mean Tan, I guess I hung around with her because I felt sorry for her, I mean her Dad and Mum were always abandoning her, not that i'm surprised, and then she doesn't really have a big group of friends, apart from us lot, and she's not popular. But mostly it was Carlisle and Esme telling me to do so," he said and that had hurt me more than anything Tanya had said, " I mean as you said she's ugly, Clumsy, a nerd, and a bumbling idiot, who on top of that is gullible, I mean Bella even lets me copy all of her homework, or sometimes even does it for me. The girl will be lucky if she gets a boyfriend by the age of 60," he said as I could hear the two of them laughing. As I turned around after hearing two shocked gasps, I noticed both Alice and Rosalie stood behind me wearing horror stricken expressions of their faces.

I felt something roll down my cheek, as I reached up to wipe it away, I noticed it was hot tears rolling down my face, as the next second the sound of my sobs filled the hall way. Edward and Tanya most of heard my breakdown, because I noticed his bedroom door open, and their heads popped out staring directly at me. In a flash I saw Rosalie go for them, screaming a string of profanities at them whilst they both looked smug. Alice made a move to try and hug me, but I flinched away running down the stairs, at the fastest pace I have ever run at and out of the front door. In the corner of my eye I noticed Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett leaving their chairs and shouting after me.

I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could, right up to my front door. I grabbed my keys from my pocket, and let myself into my house. I ran upstairs slamming the front door, and charged into my bedroom as well slamming that door too. Then drew my curtains and curled up in my bed and sobbed.

I cried for my parents, who even though they weren't here most of the time, I still missed them so much.

I cried for my 'BEST FRIEND' that I had just lost.

I cried about the insults he had thrown my way.

I cried because I didn't see a point to my life.

I flt like I had been beaten. I was distraught, angry and him and myself for trusting him all these years, in disbelief, and just hoping that when I wake up I would find that this was all a dream.

I knew that at sometime Alice and Rosalie and the whole gang would come knocking round at some time. Also that right now Edward was probably getting his ass chewed from Esme and Carlisle, and Rosalie, would be being restrained by Emmett, to stop her attacking Tanya and Edward. This thought made me laugh.

And that's when I realised my best friend was no more, and that in fact I now hated him.

In 24 hours he had gone from my FRIEND TO ENEMY.


	7. Moving On

**Friend to Enemy**

**Chapter 6 – Moving On**

_Hey another tear jerker chapter coming up next, and I did actually cry whilst writing this one. Major thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it meant so much, I opened my inbox to have 35 messages from fan fic alone, and I got great reviews, special thanks go out to Yankee diva, who wrote a brilliant review, that made me so happy I cried when I read it, especially at the end, and pen2paper, who again made me cry when I read their review. I couldn't mention everyone. So thanks again. _

_Also some people asked question..._

_earth-fairy2006 asked **"Will you have Edward's POV?"** I hope I do I will see were the story takes me, I suppose I plan on having it in a couple of chapters time I guess._

_Pen2paper asked **"Did Edward know Bella's parents died?" **Yes he knows her parents have died, but he doesn't really understand and care, because his head is up his backside._

_Anyway for me to update to put chapter 7 up I need my reviews to go up to 60. Also anyone who reads this review, even if it is a couple of words long, because I read every single review and everyone makes my day. So basically read and Review._

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sun cracking through my curtains, spilling across my room. It had been 5 days since the incident at Edwards. I was right by the way, Alice and Rosalie had come round to check on me. I didn't respond. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had all been around to check on me also, and I ignored them too. They had left thousands of messages and rung my hundreds of times, none of which I replied to. And for the five days leading up to this day, this happened the same everyday.

Today, however was different. I couldn't just ignore them I had to make contact with them, it was my parents funeral. The day I finally get to say my last goodbyes to my parents. I clambered out of my bed and got a warm shower. I then dried my hair and threw it up not really caring what it looked like, I had more important things to think about.

The funeral was around midday, and a small group was gathering. The Cullens, Charlie's Police Friends, and a couple of others from around the town. I decided I was going to wear a simple black dress that went to my knees, and a pair of flat black pumps. I made my way down the stairs and went in to my kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and poured a glass of Orange juice. By the time I was finished it was around 10:30, there was a couple of knocks at the door. Finally the man with the reef for my parents grave had arrived.

I said my thank you and closed the door and then began to prepare myself for the afternoon a head. Finally 11:30 arrived, and a couple of knocks at the door had signalled Alice had come to pick me up.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling," she said with genuine concern evident.

"Fine thanks, once I get today out of the way it will be much easier," I replied. Thankful she wasn't too angry at me for ignoring her and everybody else for the last 5 days.

"Come on lets get going," She said.

We finally arrived at the church. There was a much bigger turn out than I expected. It seemed the whole police force had turned out, distant relatives, most of which I had only met a couple of times previously had also turned up, along with what seemed like half of the town. Me and Alice climbed out of the car and were instantly greeted by the rest of the Cullen's bar Edward, who couldn't even turn up to my parents funeral, I was really beginning to hate that man right now. However I was glad to see that the rest of the Cullen's where still happy to see me despite me ignoring them for days on end.

As we entered the church, I was greeted by more people wishing me well, offering condolences, saying their last goodbyes. I finally found someone I actually wanted to talk to from the masses of people. Jacob and Billy had turned up along with most of the gang from the reservation.

"Hey Bella, sorry about Charlie, My dad's devastated," Jacob said whilst embracing me in one of his massively strong and warm hugs, making me feel a little bit better.

"So am I Jake, I can't believe their gone, if Billy needs anything just ask," I replied.

"That's just so like you Bells always thinking of other people, even when your having a hard time. Instead, if you need anything, pop up to the reservation, you know your welcome there any time, anyway we need to take our seats, funeral is due to start now, talk to you a bit later," Jake said giving me one final hug, before joining the rest of the La Push gang. I headed off to join the Cullen's as we took our seats at the front of the church.

As well all sat in the church, listening to the priest talking, I began to think back over the memories of my parents. How Charlie would tell the most stupid jokes, or was overly strict about everything. Renee and how protective she was of me. Suddenly I was shook my Alice telling me it was time for me to make my own speech.

"_Where Do I Begin my parents, were loving a kind, they may not have been the world's greatest parents, I don't think any child can say that about their parents, but they were my parents and I loved them. Not only were they great parents, but they were like friends to me and a lot of other people and will be missed greatly by the majority of this town. I remember the times when him and Billy would argue over who would win the football match, they would usually argue about the same team. My mum and how her silly ways still make me laugh. It was tragic that they were taken so early from me and from everybody, however lets not dwell or be sad, because that's not what they would want, Thank you" _

I finally finished tears rolling down my face, as I made my way back to my seat, an then sitting down. I felt a pair of arms around me, as I leaned into Esme's embrace as I wiped away my tears.

At the graveside wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I watched as their coffins were lowered into the ground, as I threw dirt into each of the graves , my own little way of saying a final goodbye. I wanted to jump in and smash up the coffins, and shake their lifeless bodies until they woke up. But clearly the only place that was going to get me was local mental asylum.

We went back to the house, for a small get together. Esme had organised it and it was beautiful done, and the Cullen's home which also happened to beautiful.

"Thank you Esme, I couldn't have done it without you, thank you for everything all of you," I said as I embraced all of the Cullen's.

As I looked in the direction, were I heard a small amount of chaos going on, I saw a very smug looking Edward with his arms around a very sluttish Tanya. I heard a very low growl come from behind me, coming from a very angry looking Rosalie. The whole room went very quiet and all eyes were focused on Edward and Tanya. They must have found out what had happened.

Sensing the stares on them, Edward whispered something in Tanya's ear, and they made their way back up the stairs, Edward's eyes locking briefly with mine, and then his smug ass grin returning again.

Finally the noise in the room raised back to it's to it's previously levels once more, and all the tension that was there moments ago was lost.

"Esme, i'm going walk home now, I need to sleep. I will see you in school on Monday. Bye Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. And again thanks," I said hugging each of them, and then hugging Jacob and Billy also.

"No, problem, are you sure you don't want a lift?" Esme asked.

"No thanks, I need to clear my head," I replied.

Finally the long walk home had come to an end and I had finally reached my house, I heaved a massive sigh of relief as I new this day was almost over. I climbed upstairs to my room, dumping my possessions on the way, along with my clothes, and curled up in bed, and I fell asleep sobbing, simply dreaming on my Mum and Dad.


	8. Unwelcome Back

**Friend to Enemy**

**Chapter 7 – Unwelcome back**

_Thanks Guys! I got loads of re__views for my last chapter. Major thanks goes out to __xxLOTTYxx,csioo1, and pen2paper93, whose reviews made me laugh so much, but thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. Anyway for this chapters I want my reviews to go up to at least 80, before I write any more, so get reviewing please!_

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

Monday had finally arrived, along with the realisation I was going to have to go back to school. I was glad in some ways to be going back, it would take my mind off the recent events. It would bring back some of the normality. I could be around the people who would cheer me up. But, as for every situation along with the pro's you have the con's. First I would have to face students and teachers sorry glances, and then their whispers and rumours, and finally their questions. On top of that I would have to face Edward or as I refer to him as dickward or any other horrible offensive word you can stick in front 'ward'.

Alice my trusty friend had come with Jasper to pick me up, and thankfully bringing me breakfast so I didn't go hungry. Finally, once in the car, Jasper started the engine and the car moved smoothly down the road.

"So Bella, are you sure your ready to be back in school today," Jasper asked, in his beautiful southern accent.

"Yeah, I need to find some sense of normality again, I need to be around people I know, instead of being at home alone all the time," I replied.

"I suppose, but if you need anything, like someone to talk too, or something, just ask any of us," he responded. It was so nice to hear something like that especially when tragedy strikes, it's true you really do find out who your real friends are.

"Thanks Jasper," I replied grateful for his support.

Finally the entrance to the school was insight, I began to feel sick and nervous. Once we entered the parking lot, peoples stares fell on our car. They must have been told that I was coming back to school.

I heard the engine stop, and the car halt. It was only the jingle of Jasper's car keys that made me realise that it was finally time for me to get out. I grabbed my bag, and opened my door, and then finally clambering out. As soon as I was out of the car, I felt Fork's icy wind on my face and noticed how dim the sky looked. As I looked over to the school, I noticed my peers stares on me making me feel really uncomfortable.

I felt Alice's hand grab onto my, as she began to guide me though the students, and towards the front of the school. As we weaved our way though the masses of students, I heard so many mutters of,

"I'm Sorry,"

"Sorry for your loss,"

"They will be missed,"

"If there is anything you need,"

I thanked as many people as I could before we finally reached the front doors of the school. We entered through the doors, and made our way down the long corridor to our form room. When I proceeded into the form room , I noticed Emmett and Rosalie sitting there waiting for us. Also in the corner of my eye I also noticed Edward, sat in the corner at the back of the room, locking lips with everyone's favourite slut Tanya. I honestly wanted to be sick, the sight of them two making out was just disgusting. Sensing my glare on Edward, Emmett decided it was better to distract me from my thoughts.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme really chewed his ass, he's been docked any money they give him, his car has been taken off him, hence why he is coming to school with Tanya, and he's not allowed out for a while, not that there particularly bothered, Esme was actually crying because she was so disappointed," Emmett said, instantly making me feel sorry for Esme, no mother should ever after to feel disappointed in their child.

"Yeah, and I totally accidentally on purpose sought of kicked him in the balls, and if you look close enough you'll see his right eye looks slightly blue, I did that too, but because he is a wimp he covered it with make up," Rosalie said laughing, along with the whole group, as I smiled, knowing that was just so typical of her.

The bell rung signalling the beginning of form period. As usual it was a boring affair, our teacher giving us a lecture about something, of no particular interest to any but her. I just sat there staring into space thinking about lots of random different things.

Finally the bell went, people hurried out of form and spilled onto the corridors making there way to next class, joining up with friends from other forms.

The morning was pretty average, I still had sympathetic stares, or a note saying how sorry someone was. Teaching asking me if I was all right, and if I was O.K to be in school. Again most of my lessons I didn't really pay attention too, I was too busy thinking about the random thoughts that were still consuming my head. Anyway pretty much the whole morning up to lunch, was as good as it could have gone on a day like this.

As I entered the lunch hall I went to sit at the table were we usually sit, to find Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, as well as Angela, and Eric, also sitting with us. One person who wasn't here though was Edward, who as to be expected, was sat over with Tanya and the rest of her entourage. Dinner went smoothly, apart from the occasional glare I got from Edward and Tanya, which I just completely brushed off, it not effecting me in the slightest.

The afternoon however would be different, I was sure of that. I double biology with Dickward...I mean Edward, i'm really liking that nickname I think I might use it more often. Anyway biology with Edward and I sit next to him...Great.

Let the Fun and Games begin!!!


	9. A view from a dickward

**Friend To Enemy**

**Chapter 8 – A View From a Dickward**

_Hey this might be my last update for a while, with everything i've got on and my computer is being taken away. Which means i'm gonna get fanfiction withdrawal symptoms, however I will make a trip up to the library, and try to update their, so just hold on, and I will update as soon as possible. Anyway this chapter is from Edward's point of view, as some people requested this, not sure how I did with this, so I need some feedback, he seems really confused, but that's the way I want him written, and it might change some of your views towards Edward. Anyway make sure you read and review, I am really desperate for the review tally to reach 100 and I would be so grateful if it did, so get reviewing. Also I might not be able to update that often because my computer is being taken away, but I will try to update as much as possible_

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Edward's POV**

What would you do if you'd been a complete and utter Dick head to your best friend? What if you being a dick head lost the support of all your friends and family? What if you felt like no-one understood? O.K guys you so probably hate me right now!

I need to get a few things clear in my head. Bella's Parents are dead, FACT. Bella is really annoying me right now with her attitude, FACT, but I have been a Dick head, also FACT. But I honestly don't see what she wanted me to do. O.K she was my friend. But now I have Tanya, and I'm popular. O.K I probably sound so big headed, but I am actually popular. Bella just doesn't fit into my lifestyle, neither do the rest of my old friends like Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. In truth though I didn't mind be friends with Bella, but the rest of the Lads told me it would be easier to stop being friends with her, to maintain my cool image, but the girl just wasn't getting the hint. In all honesty I was truly upset about loosing Bella as a friend, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices to get further in life and this is just one of them.

Anyway after I said all of that stuff to Tanya, most of which I didn't mean, I was just saying it so Tanya wouldn't get suspicious that I didn't mind Bella's company, my Mum and Dad when completely crazy, and so did Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice. They kept calling me 'heartless' and 'dumb bastard'. O.K so I know what I did was completely wrong, and I should of went about it different, but I wish they would just get off my back.

The day of Bella's parents funeral was bad. At first I was going to go, but my Mum and Dad turned round and told me that it wasn't the best idea to go, especially after the way I treated Bella. I really did want to go, I liked Renee and Charlie so much, I wanted to say my last goodbyes to. However the glares I was getting from my family, were telling me, turning up was a very bad Idea.

During the day Tanya had come round, we did a bit of making out, friendly chats, what most boyfriends and girlfriends do...oh and her slagging off Bella until the ends of the earth, which was begging to bore me. Anyway the people from the Funeral arrived at the house, and poured into the downstairs rooms.

After about an hour I could feel myself becoming hungry. I grabbed Tanya's hand pulling her down the stairs with me, towards the kitchen, making my way seemingly undetected through the hoards of bodies in the room. Finally reaching the Kitchen I looked in the fridge to grab some coke for me and Tanya, when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I looked up to find out who they belonged to and my eyes locked with Bella's. Suddenly, other people in the room must of noticed, because the room went completely silent, and all gazes fell on me and Tanya. My brain was shouting SAY SOMETHING, OR GIVE HER A SYMATHETIC SMILE. No instead I smiled smugly, and took off up the stairs with Tanya, again, god some days I feel like such a prick.

After that, again I got another serious telling off from Carlisle and Esme, and that was just for showing my face.

Anyway Monday came around and it was time to go back to school. I really didn't want to face the gang, and Bella, as well as all of the glares I will get for being horrible to her. But I was anxious to spend sometime with the guys and Tanya. I arrived at the school with Tanya a bit early so we would avoid all of the crowds, you see I had to arrive at school with Tanya all because Esme and Carlisle took my car off me.

We headed down the empty corridor to form room. We sat in there, Tanya was chattering on about something, I wasn't really listening. I also noticed that on the other side of the room, Rosalie was sitting with Emmett, neither of them really talking, instead just glaring at me. Remind me never ever, to get on the wrong side of Rosalie, she is so scary when she's angry, and she doesn't half kick and punch hard for a girl.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw my little Pixie of a sister, Alice, enter the room, with Jasper and a very tired looking Bella. They shot hateful glares in my direction, as they dragged Bella over to Rosalie and Emmett, Bella not even bothering to make eye contact, probably because at this moment I was locking lips with Tanya, I honestly don't know why, because she wasn't even that good.

I heard them begin talking,

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme really chewed his ass, he's been docked any money they give him, his car has been taken off him, hence why he is coming to school with Tanya, and he's not allowed out for a while, not that there particularly bothered, Esme was actually crying because she was so disappointed," Emmett finished, that did actually make me feel bad, i'd hurt Esme, not just Bella, the woman who had brought me up.

"Yeah, and I totally accidentally on purpose, sought of kicked him in the balls, and if you look close enough you'll see his right eye looks slightly blue, I did that too, but because he is a wimp he covered it with make up," Rosalie said laughing, along with the whole group, as Bella smiled, whether it was at the predictability of Rosalie, or at my pain.

The Bell went signalling the beginning of form, I spent the whole form period sneaking glances at Bella hoping she wasn't looking. I wasn't really listening to the teacher and her usual drawl. Finally the end of form came around, and the bell went, as everyone appeared on the corridors all at once.

The day went normally, lessons passed, nothing much happened, except for the occasional comment about Bella. Dinner time came around, I took it upon my self not to it at my usual table with Rose, Bella, Emmett and the rest of gang... or it could have been the glares I was getting of Rose...i'm really not sure. Finally the bell rung for the end of dinner, meaning I had double biology last, meaning I had to sit next to Bella, unless I moved Tanya into her place, let the hurt and pain begin.


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Friend to Enemy **

Well it seems like such a foreign place Fan Fiction these days, but i'm happy to say I should be taking more regular visits to the land of FanFiction. At the current time i'm in a predicament, I have know internet at home, and hopefully should be getting it installed soon. Fingers crossed, so i'm typing up at home, and then going to the library to post. SO I have a chapter to post, and I hope you like it, I really need people to review, because I still feel as though I don't get enough reviews for what i'm doing, and it's annoying, and I don't see the point in updating, if I don't get enough reviews. So for the next chapter to go up, I would love for my total to go up to 110.

P.S major sorry to fans of the story who have waited so long for this chapter, with GCSE'S and every other bit of crap going on in my life right now, I just haven't had time to update.

Thanks

ghmswlfc


	11. Biology Bust Ups

**Friend to Enemy**

**Chapter 9 – Biology Bust ups**

_Guys I hope you all read my note before this, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you have had to wait so long for me to post this. But i'm working really hard now so that I can actually post more chapters every time I go to the library. I'm working on a couple of Twilight and Maximum Ride one shots so hopefully I will have them posted soon, so make sure you check them out._

_Please review, I need as many people to review as possible, otherwise it's pointless going out of my way to go the library to post a new chapter. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_

_thanks _

**Bella's POV**

Saying my goodbyes to the gang after lunch, me and Jasper made our way to Biology. Jasper walked in first, me following close behind him. He found his sit and waved me goodbye, as I continued my journey to the back of the classroom.

I sat down in my seat savouring the fact Edward hadn't arrived yet. Maybe he had gone home. Or had gone somewhere with that skank Tanya. However, much to my dismay, he entered the room, his arm perfectly placed around Tanya's shoulder, as though he was making sure that she belonged to him, and that everyone clearly knew. She looked around the room, probably not even sure of what lesson she was in, why did she even take this class is beyond me, she has the brains of a door, and that's insulting the door.

They made their way over to the back of the room, towards were I was sat at my lab desk, reading through the biology text book I had in my bag. Raising my eyes slightly I could see two pairs of legs waiting at the side of my desk, resulting in me looking up to acknowledge them. For some strange reason they were both glaring.

"Swan!" Edward spat, "Move out of our fucking seats now!" he demanded very coldly. As the noise in the room, suddenly dropped, and everyone's gazes turned on us included the teacher's.

"No, I always sit here, and besides I got here first, you'll just have to find somewhere else to sit," I replied, proud that I had kept myself calm.

"I said move, since you parents died and you began bunking off school, Tanya has been sitting here, now hurry up and remove your shit!" he screamed. In the corner of my eye I saw the teacher leave the classroom, the rest of the room was still staring at us.

"No!" I replied back strongly.

"Get this shit into your head, Swan! I hate you, I don't want you near me, now move from my seat," he said as Tanya nodded smugly beside him adding her own little piece.

"Yeah, Bitch, move!" she yelled too,

"You know what Edward, you can say what you like but there is no way I am moving, and you know something, I hate you as much as you hate me probably even more, and you know what at least I have reason, you just hate me for hate's sake," I said forcefully refusing to move, " And you know what take your girl friend and get out of my face, I actually come to school to learn, not to get off with some slut, all because you can't do it at home, because your parents hate her!" I was now yelling at him.

"My parents don't hate her, your just saying things because you are jealous because you can't have me and that chose Tanya over you," he screamed back. O.K some of that was true, part of me was jealous because I did want Edward, because I do actually love him, but that is actually starting to fade.

"Jealous because I don't have you, if you took your head from your ass, you would have realised, my parents died in a crash, and where were you when I needed you, you were supposed to be my best friend, I was there for you when you needed me, I mean I was even injured, and you just brushed me off, like you didn't even know me," I said furious.

"Well you know what Swan, maybe if you had of died in the bloody car crash instead of your parents, life would have been much easy," he said as I heard a collective gasp followed by the speedy reaction of my right fist colliding with the side of Edward's face, and the smack of flesh against flesh. By the time my hand had been drawn back to my side, Jasper was getting up out of his seat and walking behind Edward and Tanya, as the headteacher strolled across the room, also standing near Edward. Funny as it seems though, Edward didn't even notice the head and retaliated, obviously oblivious to his presence, "I can't believe you just hit me, you bitch. Your just jealous that I have it so much better than you, you always have, you stupid ugly fat bitch!" he screamed. This time clutching the side of his face in horror and surprise that I had actually hit him.

"Mr Cullen," the headmaster boomed, his voice, silencing every class on the corridor, along with making Edward and Tanya jumping about 50ft in the air, "both of you get to my office now!"

I felt tears drip down my face, as Jaspers comforting arms wrapped themselves around me, as I suddenly began talking.

"Maybe I should have died in that car crash instead of my parents, everyone lives would have been better," I sobbed.

"No, don't listen to what that prick said, the rest of us love you, we would have been even more devastated if that had of been you who died, and so would you parents, just ignore Edward, he said flashing me a grin, which made me smile too.

I made it though biology, despite peoples stares, and the commotion. Finally the bell rung signalling home time. Before I knew it I was travelling in the back of Jaspers car, towards the emptiness of the place I called home.

I had a feeling I was going to be O.K. I lasted one day, what's a lifetime.


	12. Biology Bust Ups EPOV

**Friend to enemy**

**Chapter 10 – Bella, Biology and Bustups (Dickward)**

_I was really really happy the amount of reviews i got for the last chapter because i got 35. and i was really happy because the reviews were so encouraging. Anyway, i would love the same amount of reviews for this chapter. It is shorter, but it's from Edward's point of view and really important so yeah review!  
_

_Check out the oneshot i'm going to post as well, and the soundtrack which will be posted in the chapter after this, and email if you want any songs adding to it_

_thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Dickward's POV(I meant Edward, I swear)**

I walked into to biology 5 minutes late, because I was too busy kissing Tanya. Anyway, when I actually got in there, Bella was sat at our biology desk. I didn't think she would be sat there, I thought she would try to sit as far away from me as possible, but I guess I was wrong. Also Tanya had been sat there for the past few days whilst Bella was off, i'm sorry but I had to choose, between the Ex-friend Bella, or the current girlfriend Tanya.

I approached the desk Bella was sat at, feeling Tanya trail very close behind.

"Swan!" I spat, "Move out of our fucking seats now!" I demanded very coldly, not intentionally meaning to be that harsh. Around me the noise in the room, suddenly dropped, and everyone's gazes turned on us included the teacher's.

"No, I always sit here, and besides I got here first, you'll just have to find somewhere else to sit," Bella replied, surprising me that she actually said anything to me, never mind being so calm about it, by now If I was her I would of hit me by now.

"I said move, since you parents died and you began bunking off school, Tanya has been sitting here, now hurry up and remove your shit!" I screamed. In the corner of my eye I saw the teacher leave the classroom, the rest of the room was still staring at us. Inside me I could see the good part of me shaking it's head, shouting 'You twat what the fuck are you doing,' and then the bad side saying 'Well done, now stick the knife in a little more'

"No!" She replied back forcefully tilting her head with a beautiful sense of pride

"Get this shit into your head, Swan! I hate you, I don't want you near me, now move from my seat," I said as Tanya nodded smugly beside him adding her own little piece.

"Yeah, Bitch, move!" Tanya yelled too. I really wonder sometimes why I go out with her she's so lame, Beautiful in a slutty way, and very popular, but as thick as pig shit.

"You know what Edward, you can say what you like but there is no way I am moving, and you know something, I hate you as much as you hate me probably even more, and you know what at least I have reason, you just hate me for hate's sake," She said forcefully refusing to move, " And you know what take your girl friend and get out of my face, I actually come to school to learn, not to get off with some slut, all because you can't do it at home, because your parents hate her!" She was now yelling at me.

"My parents don't hate her, your just saying things because you are jealous because you can't have me and that chose Tanya over you," I screamed back. By this time she was obviously becoming increasingly angrier

"Jealous because I don't have you, if you took your head from your ass, you would have realised, my parents died in a crash, and where were you when I needed you, you were supposed to be my best friend, I was there for you when you needed me, I mean I was even injured, and you just brushed me off, like you didn't even know me," She said furious. I began to feel horribly guilty, I knew I had done wrong, but I just couldn't erase it.

"Well you know what Swan, maybe if you had of died in the bloody car crash instead of your parents, life would have been much easy," I said, feeling guilty instantaneously, as I heard a collective gasp followed by the speedy reaction of Bella's right fist colliding with the side of my face, and the smack of her flesh against mine. By the time her hand had been drawn back to her side, I could feel the sting of the punch, and was feeling a red area already appearing on the side of my face. I didn't think she would actually hit me, and by god did she have one hell of a punch. But yet be being a complete and utter (insert profanity here) I carried on insulting her regardless, "I can't believe you just hit me, you bitch. Your just jealous that I have it so much better than you, you always have, you stupid ugly fat bitch!" he screamed.

"Mr Cullen," the headmaster boomed, his voice, silencing every class on the corridor, along with making me and Tanya jumping about 50ft in the air, "both of you get to my office now!" I turned around to met with the furious eyes of the the headmaster, and the disappointed eyes of my peers. I wove my way through the desk, and out the class, Tanya following me, as we made our way down to the teachers office.

I'll spare you the details of what happened in the office, but lets just say it wasn't pretty. Basically afterwards I got so badly done by the headteacher, I got 1 month worth of after school detentions, and if I had football, I had to do it at dinner a break, which was even longer. My mum on top of that grounded me and took my car away for longer than before. Tanya other than getting detentions, which she said was O.K. Because she could spend so 'precious quality time with me' I tell you sometimes that girl really creped me out.

For now though I have to forget Bella, I have to look forward to my future, and to be honest she was dragging me back.


	13. Soundtrack

**Friend to Enemy**

**Soundtrack**

Hey i'm like an over popular brand were I do loads of little spin off's in the middle of my story, were I get a little bit a writers block, something I would experience if I was a writer, but anyway I thought why not bore my readers with something like a soundtrack, so here it is. Can be bought in the shops from the start of never.

Being serious though these are the songs, which either inspired me or I thought just suited the story perfectly. I think whilst your listening to the story you should listen to these songs. So please review this chapter, because if you like the songs, or you can think of some songs that would suit this story, then please suggest them and I will happy mention them.

I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace

Let It Die – Three Days Grace

Survivor – Destiny's Child

If It ain't broke, Break it – Meatloaf

Teenage Kicks – The undertones

Silly Boy – Rihanna and Lady Gaga

Numb – Linkin Park

In the end – Linkin Park

Sweet Dreams – Beyonce

Stronger - Sugababes


	14. Silver Lining

**Friend To Enemy**

**Chapter 11 - Silver Lining**

_This is a short chapter but it is meant as a filler, because there's like a three or four month jump, and you needed something added in instead of going straight into the next chapter. This is left at a bit of a cliff Hanger, so review and I will put it up. Next chapter is going to be fun to say the least and quite long, and things are becoming interesting. REVIEW I didn't get enough last time, I want 20 and I will try to post the next chapter quicker._

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

So they say that every cloud had a silver lining, and it seems that mine finally does. I have really just started to get my life back on track. My parents death had become much easier to deal with, when I decided to clean out their room and sort through their stuff, amongst the tears, I found myself laughing at all the terrible pictures and videos they had of the three of us, from the days when we were all happy, and they never argued. So I finally managed to deal with that side of my life.

My friendships with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper have gotten stronger, they spend there days making sure I never feel sad, always full of laughs, always supportive. Alice and Rosalie have started to play Bella Barbie, and give me makeovers at every available opportunities, while the guys just laughed at me. Don't worry I got them back in their sleep with permanent markers and Nail varnish, it was brilliant.

I went out with Mike for about a month, and then we split, well I dumped him because he was a complete and utter creep and kept trying to feel me up. Also he kept asking me questions about Dickward... I really do like that now, so I dumped him.

I know there's one issue your all waiting for me to talk about, and as you probably guessed, it hasn't been resolved. Since the argument that day in biology, me and Edward haven't spoken. All we share is the occasional cold glare. I have to admit when I punched him, it felt surprisingly good.

Anyway today i'm off to the mall with Alice and Rosalie to go shopping, which means hours up on hours of traipsing through countless numbers of shops, countless numbers of times whilst Alice and Rosalie force me to try on outfits, and then buy them for me when I tell them not to.

I was on my way to meet Alice and Rosalie in my car, yes I finally got my own car, and obviously a driving licence, so now I didn't need to be chauffeured around all the time. Finally arriving at the Cullen mansion...(well it's a house but Whatever) I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting impatiently for me by Rosalie's little convertible.

Once arriving at Mall, I was dragged into several shops, and began the usual routine of trying on outfit after outfit and them buying me them all. Then the embarrassment of them dragging me into Victoria Secret, and shouting my size across the shop, i'm quite big for my height.

Next I was dragged into a dress shop, and began trying on dress after dress, until they both decided on a midnight blue knee length, halter neck dress, that matched a bra and underwear set they had just bought me.

"That's the dress, it suits her perfectly," Alice said to Rosalie, and smiles appeared on their faces. "It's perfect for tomorrow night."

"Perfect for what Alice, what's happening tomorrow night," I said complete confused.

"Oh just wait and see, Bella," they said in unison, smug grins on there faces, meaning Alice and Rosalie had a plan and when Alice and Rosalie have a plan, that involves me in a dress, Be afraid, Be very afraid.

**Edward's POV**

Well the last few months have been weird. The stuff with Bella had died down, and basically we weren't even talking. Thanks to my little stunt, i'm not as popular as I was before, but still, I have Tanya. Esme finally un-grounded me last week and gave me my car back, i'm ecstatic because I can finally drive where I want.

Anyway my head's been working in over drive, i've been thinking a lot about Bella recently, in fact i've been dreaming a lot about her, she always seems to hit me, but that can be expected, and then right at the end of the dream, she will kiss me lightly on the lips and then the dream ends. I'm really confused and don't have a clue what that means.

Can't wait for tomorrow though, something greats happening, something I have been planning with Alice for a while.


	15. The Party

**Friend To Enemy **

**Chapter 12 – The Party**

_Massively important chapter, and the longest chapter I have written to date,i feel so proud. Anyway people review, review like mad because the next chapter is quite insane, well the story from here is quite insane! But I really think the readers will love it!_

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

"You can't be serious Alice," I asked her whilst glaring at her, because she was grinning wildly.

"Very, it's just the sort of thing you need, you know to cheer you up and have some fun," Alice replied, still grinning mischeviously, and I was going to punch her in a minute if she didn't stop it.

"Alice me and parties really don't mix, never have and never will," the big surprise Alice was trying to persuade me to attend was a party at the Cullen house, which I was adamant that I wouldn't go, and believe me I was going to argue my case, "Alice look at my 7th birthday party, I spent that at the hospital because I broke my arm falling off the bouncy castle, and what about my 10th birthday, I was so ill, I spent the day in bed whilst everyone else carried on with the party, not to mention all the others which have, on the whole gone disastrously wrong, so basically Alice I'm not going!" I said definitely whilst tilting my head up stubbornly.

"Bella, you have to come, you my best friend, and I need you there, you don't even have to stay downstairs in the party all the time you could sit in one of the bedrooms and relax," she said looking at me with puppy eyes, which I completely ignored, she should know they don't work on me any more. "Bella, you can miss 3 shopping trips if you come to the party," she said in a moment of haste.

This was a hard one to way up, and few hours of a party, of which most would be spent, upstairs in Alice's bedroom out of the way of everyone else, or I could miss 3 of Alice's gruelling 8 hours shopping trips, of which I really wasn't keen on.

"Fine Alice, i'll go to the party, i'll socialise a little bit, and then i'm going to head up the stairs," I said as she jumped on me and began hugging me, whilst screaming down my ear. She finally got off me, and had to leave to go meet Jasper. She moved towards the door and opened it.

"Bye Alice, see you tomorrow," I said.

"Sure i'll be round tomorrow to pick you up, you can come to mine, i'll give you a makeover there, and you can help me set up," she said,as the door was closed over, and then suddenly swung open as her head poked into vision, " By the way, Edward might be sort or helping me organise it," She said as she quickly closed the door, and I was left alone in silence. I let out a big sigh, as I began think about how tomorrow was going to be great, I get to party with people I don't usually speak to, as well as spend time helping organise a party with Edward, Of course I was being sarcastic.

The next day came very quickly, much to my annoyance, and before I knew it Alice was knocking at my door.

"Hello Bella, lets get going, no time to waste, move quicker," She shouted whilst panting as though she had run to my house, which meant she was completely hyper, and there was no stopping her when she's like this.

We hopped into her car, and started the short drive to her house.

"So Bella are you excited, this is going to be the best party ever, your going to have so much fun," she said, that grin was on her face again.

"Yeah loads of fun, because I just love parties, they always go so well for me, I don't even know why you invited me to a party, I'll probably ruin it," I said, whilst looking at the road ahead.

"Don't worry Bella, you will have some fun, and I don't think you'll ruin it, and to cap it off thee isn't a bouncy castle, so hopefully no broken arms," she said, as we both laughed at that one.

We finally arrived at the Cullen house, and clambered out of the car, to find the guys were already bringing some of the supplies, most of which were crates of beers, and other alcoholic drinks.

"Alice are Esme and Carlisle actually letting you this party," I asked, confused by the alcohol going into the house.

"Yeah they bought it, because there's quite a few people coming, and their obviously out of town, so they said we could, as long as the place was cleaned up the next day," She said whilst she skipped over to Jasper to help him, with what ever he was doing.

About 10 minutes later we were all called into the living room, by Alice, who had taken the role of event organiser.

"O.k everyone, Jasper and Edward could you do the furniture and put it all to the side of the room, so people can dance, Bella and Emmett, will you put up those decorations, which are in that box over there, and me a rosalie are going to sort out the drinks," she said bossing everyone around, for someone so small she wasn't half bossy. I silently thanked her though, because at least I wasn't put with Edward.

Anyway we got to the task at hand. Me and Emmett began to but decorations up, there were stars to go up over the walls, as well as loads of ribbon, which Emmett wrapped most of round me, making us both fall over with laughter, because I looked like a badly wrapped present, something Emmett is very good at. Jasper and Edward started laughing too, I caught Edward's eye and he stopped laughing immediately, coughed lightly and then looked away. We all had to blow up loads of differently coloured balloons, which we chucked around the room. Poor Emmett blew one up so big that it popped in his face, he looked so scared, we though he shit himself.

"Bella makeover time," Rosalie and Alice called. The grabbed my arms and began to drag me towards the stairs, as I mouthed to the others to 'help me', they just looked at me and laughed, so I shouted traitor at them.

Once I got into Alice's room, I was shoved in her bathroom and told to shower. I have to admit the shower, was great, it was good that I had some time to relax before the party, and to compose my thoughts. I climbed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked into the bedroom. Alice and Rosalie were dressed to perfection as usual. Alice was dressed in a short black dress, her make-up was smoky and she was wearing a pair of incredibly high black heels, which made her almost as tall as me. Rosalie on the other hand, was wearing, a Red dress, which came to mid thigh, which fitted her curves perfectly, and I pair of eccentrically high red heels, and she practically towered over me, and again she was doing the whole smoky eyes look.

I was grabbed by the both of them and thrown into a chair. Alice started on my hair by blow drying it, Rosalie had begun on my make-up, and at this point I think she was putting foundation on, but who knows, I never really wear make-up anyway. Half an hour later and I think they were nearly finished. Rosalie was standing back and looking at my face, making tiny adjustments to any make-up, she didn't think looked right, when I told her she was fussing to much, she practically screamed at me and told me It was an 'art form' Alice was curling my hair, and began to fix my fringe.

"Were done," Rosalie said as she handed me my dress and pushed me back into the bedroom to get changed. I pulled in on, and walked back into the room. Alice and Rose turned around, and looked at me smiling, meaning something must be good.

"You look perfect Bella," Alice said, as I ducked my head in embarrassment. " If you don't believe us Bella look in the mirror, your going to have every man in the house after you tonight."

I took her advice and looked in the mirror. The girl in the mirror before me, was a different person, she had colour in her face, not like me who was pale, and incredibly long eyelashes. Her hair was in perfect curls, which framed her face perfectly, and the midnight blue dress was a prefect fit, the colour making her skin glow, giving her curved, in all the right places, she looked beautiful.

I turned to friends and grabbed them in a hug,

"Thanks guys, your the best," I said, as we all laughed.

"Get off Bella, you'll ruin your make-up," Rose said, grinning at me. "And you probably won't think we're the best once you see the shoes we got you," she said as I began to panic. Alice pulled out a pair of matching Midnight blue heels. Why do people put me in those death contraptions, there may not be a bouncy castle, but i'm going to break my leg wearing those.

"Guys is this really a good idea, you know me and heels don't mix," I said looking nervous.

"Tough you'll have to wear them Bella, they match you dress and if you fall over, get up and try again," Rose said almost glaring me into submission, So I guess I was wearing the heels then. I slipped them on, and the girls lead me out of the room.

I some how, with much difficulty made my way downstairs to the boys, who when they saw me looked shocked for a second. Emmett cat called, which made me blush, and was something I expected from him. Jasper, being a gentle man told me I looked beautiful and then, I locked eyes with Edward who for a moment seemed like her was going to say something nice, and then he turned his head and walked out of the room.

Around 10 minutes later, we had finished all the final touches on the decorations and made sure there were plenty of drinks, people began to arrive. First to arrive was the football team, of whom Edward had clearly invited as he went to greet them, there were all pissed enough and were now reaching for more alcohol. Next to walk in were Mike and Jessica, along with Angela and Ben, who decided I was speak to for a bit, I got some WKD for me and Angela, and a bottle of beer for Ben.

"Wow Bella you look amazing," Angela said, as I blushed.

"Thanks so do you, I can't believe i'm here I didn't even want to come, me and parties really don't mix," I said as we all laughed.

"You can say that again Bella, I still remember your 7th birthday party," Angela said, as we both started laughing and Ben just looked confused. Once Angela had explain it to him, he began laughing along.

"That's just like you Bella, Anyway i'm going to leave you girls to chat, and i'm going to find Emmett," He said giving Angela a peck on the cheek, and waving to us as he disappeared from view. Me and Angela chatted for a while, and then she left to find Jessica. I waited at the edge of the room for a while. A few members of the football team asked me if I wanted a dance, which I kindly refused as it looked as if they were going to throw up all over me. From the corner of my eye I could see that Edward had just begun getting tipsy, and was swaying slightly, and was a little louder than usual. We still managed to lock eyes, only momentarily before he mouthed 'fuck off swan' and I decided I had enough. I felt hot, claustrophobic and like I was going to be sick, I downed the rest of my drink, grabbed another, I was on my fifth bottle of WKD, and was finding it a bit awkward to walk in a straight line. Once I was outside, I saw Emmett lying on the grass staring at the sky and giggling like a girl.

"Hey Emmett," I said as I sat down on the grass beside him, "What you doing?"

"Look at the stars, those ones look like a sheep, and that ones looks like that teacher Mr what's his name, the one with the weird shaped head," he replied, still giggling. I looked at the stars myself and realised that he was clearly very pissed, and possibly delusional because those groups of stars looked like nothing he had described. I tapped him and the chest and stood up, waving him goodbye as I set off back into the kitchen to find Alice, who was stood by the alcohol, shouting very loudly.

"Hey Alice, i'm going to head upstairs now, I need to be somewhere quiet," I said to her.

"Sure if you need anything just come and ask," she said as I headed of upstairs wishing them all good night. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I climbed over the people who had clearly gotten that pissed, they had passed out on the stairs. Once I reached the top, I took of my shoes and proceeded to Alice's room, so I could go and lay down. From behind I was grabbed, a hand went over my mouth, and I was dragged back into a room. Once in the room I looked around, the walls of CD's looked all to familiar, and the couch. . I gasped as I realised who's hand was covering my mouth...


	16. The Mistake

**Friend to Enemy**

**Chapter 13 – The Mistake**

_Sorry about the huge delay, but i just started college, and i still don't have the internet at home, and on top of that it wouldn't let me upload anything when i last tried to post this chapter. And by the way check out my new maximum ride story pick a side._

_A great big thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I put that up the day after I got my GCSE results and was really happy. Also there is some clever readers out their who seem to be guessing this story, and getting it almost right. But it's full of twists and turns as you know. Also some of you want big revenge on Edward. Well, if I was a vampire and my name was Alice I would be able to tell you!_

_Any wayThis Was a crazy chapter to right, but it's quite long for me, Anyway I need major feedback for this chapter, which means review, review like crazy._

_I would Love it if I could reach 200 hundred reviews by the end of this Chapter._

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe who was stood in front of me. His hand closed over my mouth, and his head very close to my ear. I was stood in Edward's bedroom, with Edward pushed against my body and he was pushing me into the door.

He cautiously removed his hand, in case I made any attempt to scream, and then when he was sure I was going to do anything of the kind, he lowered his arm to the side of his body. Now his hand was away from my mouth I could properly breathe in his scent, alcohol, most probably beer, mixed with his aftershave, which in all honesty smelt amazing. Edward looked tired, his face was flushed with colour, and his breathing very erratic as though he had run for miles.

"Edward what are you doing? Why have you dragged me in here?" I asked him feeling slightly confused, but at the same time kind of glad it was him, and not one of his drunk friends from the football team, who probably would have tried to rape me. He blinked rapidly as though he was trying to keep focus, he let out a long exaggerated sigh, and then turned around, and walked swiftly to the other side of his room. He then stopped in front of his window, and began to look out of it, tapping on the window sill. He seemed to be looking out into the distance, focusing intensely on something. He then let out another deep sigh, and ran his left hand through his hair, which had grown so much since I had last spoke to him. I didn't move, I didn't know if I could, I was scared, I had never seen him like this before.

"I brought you up here to talk, to help you understand, because you don't understand and I need to make you understand, I will make you understand," he said, still looking out of the window, his voice seemed to have dropped considerably. He was confusing the hell out of me, what did he need me to understand, why couldn't he just tell me.

I began to walk towards him, to see what was wrong, to help him. He may have hurt me, but a part of me, a big part of me, still cares about him, and I wanted to help. I reached about three metres from where he was standing, he spun around, swung his arms in front of him, telling me to stop. I brought myself to half in front of him, looking at him, trying to get him to make eye contact. He lifted his eyes to mine, they seemed blank, showing no emotion.

"Please don't come near me, just stay right were you are," Edward said practically growling.

"Fine, I don't know why you bothered dragging me in here, if you not going to talk to me, then i'm going to leave, I want to go to sleep, so goodnight," I said as I made my way to the door.

I was suddenly thrown against it, and Edward's lips were on mine, before I could speak. His lips were moving furiously against mine, trying to make me respond. Finally once out of the shock, of what was happening, I began to respond, by pushing my lips back with the same fervour as Edward's. After what seemed like forever, he brushed his tongue against my lips, silently asking me to part them. I gave him what he wanted, and our tongues mingled together. He grabbed my shoes and chucked them across his room, and then his hands began to wander around my back, and upwards until they rested on my neck, where his fingers began to skilfully untie the bow, which was holding my halter neck dress up.

My hands crawled up his chest, reaching the top of his shirt, where I began to undo the buttons effortlessly. I reached the last button, dragged my hands back up his chest, and to his shoulders were I pushed his shirt off, his hands only briefly leaving my body so I could take his shirt off completely. He grabbed my dress pushed down my body until it had pooled around my ankles. His shirt was thrown across the room, and I was now working on removing his jeans, which were removed with some help from Edward himself, and they were also thrown across the room, landing on his desk and knocking some objects off it.

I was stood there in a strapless midnight blue bra, and matching panties, and he was only stood there in his boxers. I felt his hand move around my waist, and then the lock on his door click. Edward began to guide us towards his bed, where he gently laid me down in the middle, and then climbed on, to hover over me. He reached around my back, unhooking my bra, and then throwing that to join my dress and shoes, and his clothes. I moaned as his hands began to roughly massage my breast, as I could feel him growing harder against my thigh. His face suddenly changed, and I could tell, what he needed. My panties were all but ripped off, and he took his boxers off throwing them off into his room. He reached just by my head, into the table that was beside his bed, pulled out a condom, and quickly rolled it on. He positioned himself at my entrance. Fear shot through me as I knew what was about to happen.

"Edward wait, do you really think we should do this, i'm not sure if i'm ready," I said feeling slightly panicked, this obviously showing through my shaky voice. His hand suddenly slammed down next to my head, and I flinched away.

"You do want this Bella and you are definitely ready, trust me, I want you," he said right into my face, and then leaving me breathless, with the best kiss I had ever experienced.

"Fine Edward, I want you too," I said, happy that he finally wanted me.

"Bella, this is going to hurt," he said softly. I definitely preferred this Edward the one who was caring. He then pushed into me quickly, taking my virginity, and causing me a great deal of pain. I few tears leaked out of my eyes, as I waited for the pain to pass.

"I'm sorry, it will pass soon," he said, caressing my cheek, and adding a gentle peck on my lips. I moved my hips slightly, encouraging him to move, telling his I was ready. He moved all the way out, and thrust back in. Two thrust later, and what he said was right, the pain had almost gone, and all that was left was pure pleasure. But it wasn't quite enough.

"Edward," I moaned, "Harder, go faster," I managed to say, as he increased his pace, and how hard he was thrusting. My hands gripped his back and my legs wrapped around his waist, creating a different angle. I felt my walls begin to contract, meaning I was close.

"Edward, I'm so close," I moaned, as again he changed the angle, causing an orgasm to flood through me. My body writhed beneath his, I swear I began to see stars, the feeling so good, it was almost bad. Two deep thrusts later, Edwards face began to contort, and then I felt his release. I felt his head drop to my shoulder, as he grunted rather loudly, and then rode out the rest of his orgasm.

His body fell on top of mine, as our heavy erratic panting mingled together, our bodies covered with a sheen of sweat. Edward then pulled out, I whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. He then threw the condom in the bin and laid down beside me.

"I love you," I said quietly, as I waited for his response. I though for a while, I was so glad he finally realised I was better for him than Tanya, and the others, and now we weren't just friends, we were more and I was happy about that. His response still hadn't come. I turned on my side, to look at him, as I rested my hand on his chest, and began to caress it lightly. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, his face void of any emotion, and I still waited for his response, I waited for what seem like an eternity.

"It was a mistake," was what he said when he finally responded. Maybe I hadn't heard him properly, because I cannot believe what he has said. I stared at him, confused, and he repeated what he said. " I t was a big mistake Bella, a really big mistake, get dressed and leave," he said, shattering my heart into a million pieces.

"It wasn't Edward, it was everything to me, it was perfect. I love you Edward, can you honestly say that you don't love me," I said, the tears had already begun to well up in my eyes.

"Bella, I don't love you," he said as he turned away from me, the tears were rolling down my face now. "You just don't get it, it was all a fucking mistake, everything, just everything, and I can't change it, I don't know how to. Now get dressed and get out, before I make you! He shouted, startling me.

I jumped out of the bed, finding my bra and panties, and pulling them on, mu tears were now leaking everywhere. I grabbed my dress, and pulled it over my head, tying the straps around my neck. I walked up to Edward's mirror, took a quick look. I fixed my make up wiping away all of my tears in the process, made my hair love tidy again, and straightened my dress. I slipped into my heels.

I unlocked his door, opened it and proceeded to walk out, taking one last longing look at Edward, praying for his to change his mind, but it dind't help, as my efforts were to no avail.

I walked down the stairs most of the people had already left, and the rest had begun to leave. I found Alice, who was seriously drunk, and smelt really badly of booze. So I told Jasper who was with her instead, who to my surprise seemed quite sober.

"Hey Jasper, i'm going to walk home now, i'll see you tomorrow, and tell the rest of the guys I said goodnight," is said to him.

"Sure, are you O.K. Bella you look like you've been crying," He asked, always the concerned friend.

"No, but thanks for asking," I lied as I waved goodbye. Walking out and for most of the way down the drive, I heard Emmett singing a very bad rendition of 'Thomas the Tank Engine', which cheered me up a little bit, and I really did need that.

The walk home, was surprisingly peaceful, and calming, it gave me some valuable time to contemplate, what had happened. Also then advantage I had to tonight's problem, was I had a very good reason not to attend parties. I can even see myself saying to Alice,'Well Alice, parties and me don't really mix well, at the last one I had sex with your brother, who was my best friend, who is now my enemy, though i'm madly in love with him, and all he could say was he thought the whole thing was a mistake,' Any one else other than me think that, that excuse is a perfect reason to not attend parties?

I finally completed the short walk form Alice's house, and ended up out side my front door. Once i'd let my self in, I ran upstairs, ripped my dress off, threw my heels across the room at my door, and climbed into bed.

The floods of tears finally came. All I was to him was a mistake, I love him, and all I am is a mistake. Yeah well I made a mistake in thinking he would ever love me.

Again I cried myself to sleep, and Again because of Edward Cullen.


	17. Tanya!

**Friend To Enemy**

**Chapter 14 – Tanya!**

_Readers I had so much fun with this chapter, things get quite bitchy, and i'm sorry every story needs some of that. Massive thanks for all the reviews I got, I ended up with 5 reviews off 200, so lets pass that by miles. Anyway guys please review, I am desperate to hear you is a pretty quick update for me so be proud!_

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

Is it just me or have I been in this position once to often. I'm sitting in the kitchen almost throwing up at the thought of going to school today, having to face him, after what happened.

I can't believe he told me everything was a big mistake. That he didn't love me. After the party I haven't spoken to anyone, well hadn't up to this morning, when Alice rung saying she was picking me up, to drive me to school.

I had just eaten my breakfast, and was still getting my stuff ready for school, when Alice's knock thudded against the door, practically making the house shake. For someone so small, she could sure as hell make a lot of noise.

I ran out to open the door, putting on my best fake happy face.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go, Jasper waiting in the car," She said jumping up and down happily.

"Yeah sure just let me get my bag," I replied still trying to look happy. I went back into my house grabbed my bag and made my way out the door, locking it on the way out.

I strolled over to the car climbing in and greeting Jasper. We drove for about 5 minutes, before Alice started her giddy talking.

"So Bella, aren't you glad you came to the party, how much fun was it," She said.

"It was really great," I said realising my tone wasn't very enthusiastic.

"It's sure sounds like it Bella," She said sarcastically as she turned around to look at me. "It didn't go that bad did it Bella?" she asked.

"Just the usual for me," I replied noticing the funny expression on Alice's face, "It's alright honestly, you know i'm not really that into parties," I said adding a slight laugh on the end.

"Yeah sure," Alice said, " but if you need to talk about anything you know you can, you can talk to any of us," She said and then turn to put her eyes back on the road.

We arrived at school, and were met by Emmett and Rosalie. We were heading towards the school, when out of the corner of my eye I saw, Edward, arms tightly wrapped around Tanya. I shook my head in disgust and then carried on inside the school.

The day passed pretty quickly, right up until Lunch. We had all just finished in the dining room, we began to walk down the corridor towards the yard outside. We walked passed Tanya and Edward who were currently in a lip lock, and Tanya's leg was up around Edward's hip. Well he certainly bounced back quick didn't he.

I walked passed head held high, trying to not let everything get to me. Well that was until I heard snickering from the both of them.

"What do you two think your laughing at?" Rosalie said, turning round to face them. A smirk rose on Edward's face, and then Tanya replied.

"Oh nothing Rosalie," She said, that girl was one slimy creature.

"Yeah Rose it was nothing, you need to mind your own business," Edward said, god he could be such a kid sometimes.

Anger flared up in Rosalie's eyes, only to be met by the sly smirks of Edward and his skank. Emmett appeared in front of her and began to pull her away. We followed thinking it would be the last of it for now.

"By the way Bella, he's pretty good isn't he," Tanya said, as I saw Alice and Rose look at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about Tanya," Emmett asked just as confused as the girls. The grin on her face only increased.

"Why don't you tell them Bella," Tanya said, as I felt my face fall, and my cheeks become flushed. Alice looked at me for an explanation. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to hear or say anything relating to Edward.

"Well seeing as Bella is deciding to keep quiet about everything, I well tell all. Your ever innocent friend isn't as innocent as you all think. The little party you had, well Bella slept with Edward," I heard a collective gasp from my friends, as the tears I had been holding in began to fall rapidly.

"Please say this is not true Bella," Rose and Alice said at the same. I nodded my head not sure if I could form coherent sentences through my sobbing. They looked at me in the worst way possible, the were disappointed.

"Guys you have to see, I though he had changed, I thought he cared, I just wanted him to care," I said still sobbing as I felt their arms wrap around me.

"It's O.K. Bella, you don't have to explain," Alice said.

"Yeah it's O.K. Bella," Rose said, now smiling at me.

"Oh god I might be sick," Tanya said very loudly, " This is all nice a friendly, but lets get straight to the facts, Bella slept with Edward, Who is my boyfriend, she needs to know that nothing is going to happen between them, I mean how could Edward ever want someone as ugly and depressing as Bella. I mean Edward didn't want you, I found it really funny when he told me you said you loved him, your friends are only sticking with you because they feel sorry for you, and as for your parents they probably hated you too, they were probably glad that they never had to look at you again," She said, obviously pleased with herself.

Other people had heard the commotion, and had decided to hear us on the corridor. After those words I had just about had enough. I moved myself from the comfort of Alice and Rosalie's arms, straightened myself up and then wiped away my tears. I walked right up to were Tanya was standing and got right in her face.

"Listen Bitch, my parents never hated me they just weren't there alot, Edward couldn't have hated me that much, to have sex with me, and I know for a fact my friends don't hate me because, like true friends they have stuck by me through every bit of shit I have gone through, have you got friends like that Tanya," I said now smirking myself. "No you don't, no-one likes you, you don't have friends, Boys only like you because you drop your panties at the click of their fingers, and most of the girls say they like you because they are scared of you. I mean you think Edward likes you, he's just desperate, and your easy! So I find it kind of funny you calling me out for all types of shit, when your worst, you know what at least i'm not a slut, and I only want one guy, not half the fucking school, oh and haven't been fucked by half the school," I said leaning back, feeling happy I had finally fought back.

SLAP! I felt a sharp stinging, across the side of my cheek. I cannot believe that bitch I had just slapped me. Well no longer was I standing for her shit. I gave her a nice right hook in the nose, popping in it feeling satisfied when I saw the blood running out. In true bitch style she grabbed hold of my hair, and began to tug at it. My hands reached up and began to rip at her hair

to.

From behind my I began to hear people chant, and a couple of teachers desperately trying to break us up. I reached up and punched her in the face again, she was going to have one hell of a black eye later. Finally Emmett came in massively grinning at me and pulled me off. My hands were full of Tanya's hair extensions. Actually when I looked at her, she had a lot of hair missing from her scalp, so I had her real hair, I dropped it on the floor, out of fear of catching some sort of disease from her, and I was pulled off to a near by classroom. I saw Tanya being pulled off towards the head's office.

Once we were inside the classroom, again Alice's and Rose's arms were protectively around me, we began to sort things out.

"Bella what the hell happened just the," Mrs Jones asked, at teacher in physics.

"She started spouting crap about my parents and I was taking it, so I had ago back, she can give insults, but can't take them, and then she slapped me, so I right hooked her in the jaw, and i'm pretty sure you saw the rest," I said calming my self and assessing any damage.

"Yes I saw that bit, in fact I saw most of it, and I know the trouble Tanya has being causing lately, along with Edward." she said. The head then strolled in, and took and standing position in front of me.

"Bella, we heard Tanya's side, now what's yours," he said. I explained what I had just told Mrs Jones. "Right, I believe you and Tanya will be dealt with, this has happened far to often, but you know our rules when it comes to fighting and we can't tolerate fighting for any reason so you do have to be punished. You have a 2 lunch time detentions, and you can stay in here for now, and calm down, Emmett go and get her some water," The headteacher said and then left.

"Well I got off pretty lightly," I said muttering to myself. "By the way guys i'm sorry about the sleeping with Edward thing, it was never meant to happen, I really thought he had changed, I though he actually liked me," I finished.

"It's all right, he's quite the charmer, we suspected you liked him ages ago," Emmett chuckled handing me a cup of water. They all laughed in agreement.

I heard a cough from the doorway,as we all turned around to look at who it was, my cup dropped from my hands, and crashed to the floor.


	18. I Want You

**Friend To Enemy**

**Chapter 15 – I Want You!**

_Sorry for the massively long update but i've had college stuff, which had been a lot of hard work! Review Review Review, i need more reviews to carry on writing or you won't get an end to the story!_

_Hey readers this is a relatively short chapter still four pages on open office, and the sad thing is after this there's like three chapters left, I actually feel gutted that's it's coming to an end! Anyway get reviewing people, and I might even consider doing another story. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

_**Previously............**_

_I heard a cough from the doorway,as we all turned around to look at who it was, my cup dropped from my hands, and crashed to the floor._

**Bella's POV**

I heard the crash of the cup as it's contents spilled all over the floor. I heard a collective gasp from everyone's mouth in the room apart from my own, I was rendered speechless. In the doorway of the classroom, stood non other than Edward fucking Cullen. He was looking all upset for some reason, I mean what reason does he have to be upset for. He hasn't lost his parents, or was used, or had a fight with some bitch in front of the whole school. I was brought out of my mental bitching by Rosalie having ago at Edward.

"What the hell do you think your doing you Fucktard!" Rosalie growled. Rosalie always amazed me, she seems like the sort of girl who would be scared to break a nail, but someone close to her gets upset, and she's the first one there, getting in someone's face, punching them in the nose... Well were else did I learn that right hook.

"Yeah Edward, I suggest you leave before we make you," Jasper said very calmly, however his tone was laced with threat. That's were Rose and Jasper differed greatly, Jasper was and is always very calm, but when he's annoyed, stay away. Beside me Alice had the cutest little angry face on. We all knew Alice couldn't really be that angry at Edward, she adores Edward after all there twins and I can't really blame her. Emmett too, he's Edward's older brother, he can't be that angry at him, however you wouldn't know that from how tightly his fists are clenched. He did always say I was his little sister, and would do anything to protect me... I didn't think he meant hurting his brother as well.

"What are you doing here Edward, if you've come to cause more trouble than you already have then please just don't, I can barely stand you as it is Edward, and I don't want to have side with one of you, when I love you both so much," Alice said, about to cry, until Jasper came and sat down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. And I thought I was the one supposed to be getting emotional here.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, or start a fight, I just want to speak to Bella," Edward said, his tone seemed honest, like the Edward I remembered.

The there was a chorus and 'NO Way' and 'Not a chance in hell' from my friends, as I sat there completely quite.

"How about you let Bella decide," Edward said staring in to my eyes. |Damn his green eyes. Everyone's gaze then fell on me, as the room went deadly quite, on the sound of breathing, and the faint hum, and the machines could be heard.

"Yeah, I guess, if you guys want to go back to lesson, or go sit in the dining hall instead of going to boring lessons, i'll be all right here, remember I have a mean right hook," I said a grin showing on my face. My body was still flooded with adrenaline, Edward would be stupid to mess with me at the moment. The all laughed at me for a moment, and then stared at me, as though trying to read my mind. They then stood up all giving me one last look, and then finally all left through the door.

"Do you mind if I sit down Bella," Edward asked politely. Wow old Edward. Wait Bella don't be fooled, remember what happened at the party.

"Yeah, sure, what is it you want to talk about," I asked not looking at his face, scared of what I might find written on it.

"I want to talk about this whole situation with Tanya, I think things have gone a little bit too far," he said. Wow he didn't mention himself. I was kinda beyond pissed off now.

"Well Fucking Done, Edward, you've only just pulled your head out of your ass to realise that things have gone a little to far. Unless you didn't notice your whore of a girlfriend attacked me on the corridor," I said rage slowly rising.

"Tanya isn't my girlfriend any more, I dumped her!" he said, as though it was something he did all the time, wait he does.

"What do you want me to say Edward, Well done, there will be some reason you dumped her, you probably want me in your bed again, so you can use me, and then skulk back of to her, in fact you probably have the whole thing planned out," I said glaring at him as I began to pace around the room.

"No Bella, it's not...." he said before I interrupted him, and carried on with my rant.

"Not Like that, Edward, Not like that, I don't trust you any more, not after everything you've done," I said feeling surprisingly good.

"Bella, everything i've done, I haven't done anything Bella," he said, looking confused.

"Of course you haven't Edward," I said chuckling darkly, I was actually beginning to think I was going crazy. "You never did anything Edward, that was your problem, where were you when my parents died. You were getting off with Tanya, and told me I was an embarrassment. You didn't even show up at the funeral, and even at the get together you where hanging around with that whore," I said menacingly, just pointing out a few of the things he's done.

"Bella, I..."Edward began.

"And then what about calling me 'Ugly and Fat' when you thought I wasn't listening. I even after I was sobbing my heart out you didn't make any real effort to say sorry. You ditched me in biology, and said I was better off dead. Do you even understand how much that hurt Edward, especially coming from you!" my voice was beginning to get louder, and becoming thicker with emotion, and my pacing got faster.

"What do you mean especially me," Edward said confusion written all of his face.

"You were my best friend, the person who if I was in deep shit, I could talk to, and you where the one causing all this grief. Despite the fact I had and large group of people around me, I always felt alone, because you weren't there," I said tears beginning to well up in my eyes, "You then used me for sex, and let Tanya act so cruelly towards me,"

"But Bella..." he tried speaking again.

"But What Edward, what you going to say, that it wasn't meant to happen, that your sorry, it's just doesn't cut it," I said right in his face.

"But I am sorry Bella, I still want to be your friend, I want to try again," he said.

"I don't want to be your friend Edward! I was tired of being your friend, I was tired of taking all of your shit, but most of all I was tired of just being your friend. I wanted more, I always wanted more, but you never understood. You were always off with the football team, or had your arm around another girl, not once did you show interest in me in that way, and then you even began to loose interest in me as a friend, and you know something it hurt," I said the tears now rolling down my face.

"Bella you... like me as more than a friend," Edward said sounding completely confused.

"Yes, Edward ever since we were twelve, do you really think I would have put up with everything you through at me, all of your bitchy girlfriends if I didn't love you! That night at the party, it was one of the best nights of my life, until you ruined it by saying you didn't love me. I meant it when I said I loved you. For me it wasn't just about the sex, it was about the both of us finally being together," I sobbed. I slumped down into one of the chairs and cried. I had finally let everything out, I had finally told Edward how I felt, and I should of felt better. I heard shuffling, and then a chair being pulled up next to me.

"Bella I think I have some explaining to do," Edward said, as I gulped once.

_Don't you just love a cliffhanger, there my favourite things in the world...well they are when i'm writing the story!!! People tell me what you think, i'm dying to know! In other words get reviewing._


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Readers

I am truly very sorry for the huge amount of time I haven't updated in. In fact it is inexcusable, however I have had As exams, and I kinda got lost with this story and a few other stories I have on fanfiction. But good news is fans that I do plan on carrying on with these stories, as I really have enjoyed writing them, and moreover have enjoyed the largely positive response I have got from reviewers. In fact I am immensely overwhelmed and proud at the amount I have, it was very unexpected. Anyway I do plan on finishing them, and as it is half term I am going to at least write another chapter, and then see were I go from there. Anyway readers stick with me and I really do hope that I finish this story.

Thanks again

ghmswlfc


	20. Feeling Finally Shared

**Friend To Enemy**

**Chapter 16 – Feelings Finally Shared**

_Important Chapter, might even change some of views about Edward. Readers stick with me, we have about 2 chapters left. Get reviewing guys I want 250 reviews for this story by the time it's finished. So get reviewing. Again Sorry about taking forever on the update, i'm amazed that people still review to try to get me to carry on with the story so here is the product._

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Previously**

"_Bella I think I have some explaining to do," Edward said, as I gulped once._

**Edward's POV**

I have some serious explaining to do. I was sat next to Bella, who was currently sobbing into her hands, and I felt like a complete and utter prick. I had used her, I had been or sorts of evil to her, and yet she can still stand to be in the same room as me.

She has put up with everything I had done because she loved me, and what did I give her in return nothing put grief. I began to rub her back, knowing this would calm her, as it always did when she was upset.

"Bella, I am so, so, sorry," I said, my voice thick with sincerity. The truth was sorry, and I hated that what I had done caused her so much upset.

"Fine you sorry Edward, but why did you do it, why did you do everything," she said, her sobbing coming to an end.

"Bella, I don't know, I know i'm an idiot, but you just have to accept i'm sorry, and I will do anything to make it up to you," I said as she turned and looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"There has to be a reason Edward, there's a reason for everything, there has to be a reason you hurt me so bad," She said final tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Because i'm a man, and a pig, and it's what men do, we have no tact what so ever," I said, as she laughed, the first real laugh I had seen from her in ages.

"Fine, I know most men are like that, but there was other reasons Edward, there had to be other reasons you were so cruel," she said, looking deeper into my eyes as though trying to search my soul for the answers.

"One reason, could be that I got so caught up in the idea of being on the football team, and being popular, I forgot who my real friends are," I said honestly.

"Yep, you did become a bit of a knob head, since you became popular," she said, as I nodded in agreement.

"Second, could have been I had a relationship with Tanya, if that's what you could call it, It clouded my judgement, to the girl that mattered most to me," I said looking her straight in the eyes so she knew I was telling her the truth.

"Who's the girl then," she asked her face lit up with a grin.

"You might know her, her name's Bella Swan, she has long brown her, and is really quite beautiful," I said a smirk across my face. Her cheeks lit up, with a delicate blush, one of the many things I loved about her.

"The third and final reason I acted like such as prick was, because I started getting feelings for you, and I wasn't sure how to handle them, I wasn't sure whether I should feel them, and I acted like a total idiot," I said in a hurry, but Bella seemed to get the idea anyway.

"You had feelings for me?" she asked her face confused.

"Yeah, for about two years, and I wasn't total sure how I should be around you, and when I was around you I would say horrible things, in a hope that the feelings would go away, but that obviously didn't work," I said, disgusted with myself that it was only now I was telling the truth.

"But what about that night at the party, you told me you didn't like me, you told me you didn't love me, right after I told you that I loved you, surely your feelings had gone by then," she said, he face a portrayal of sadness.

"I lied Bella, I lied about how I felt that night, I didn't want Tanya, and that night was one of the best nights of my life, but hey I screwed that up like just about everything else," I said shaking my head, annoyed at myself.

SLAP! I felt Bella's tiny hand come into contact with the right side of my face, and a stinging sensation followed soon after. I looked at her confused as to what brought that on, and sure enough I got my answer.

"You actually liked me and lied about how you felt. Are you stupid? When I said I loved you I meant it. I went home that night and cried so much you wouldn't even believe, and you could have saved me all of this grief, by being less of a dick head, and just sharing you bloody emotions," She finally finished, and then launching an attack, throwing punches, and trying to slap, I let her get a few hits on me, and then grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides. I sat her back down, and sat next to her again.

"Do you remember that night, do you remember what I said," I asked her as she nodded, " Do you remember me saying I had to make you understand," She nodded again, "Well, I was trying to make you understand."

***FLASHBACK***

_"I brought you up here to talk, to help you understand, because you don't understand and I need to make you understand, I will make you understand," I said._

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

"Understand what Edward, what were you trying to make me understand?" Bella replied, it was her turn to look confused.

"I had to make you understand that even though I was being horrible, causing so much trouble, and with that slag Tanya, I still cared, I was trying to make you understand that I still loved you, and I still do, just the last bit of the evening, my stupid brain went into overdrive, and I panicked and said all of those stupid things, that I honestly didn't mean Bella," I said, tears actually leaking from my eyes. Hey it seems I do have emotions.

"You love me?" Bella Asked, I simply nodded not seeing the need for words. "I suggest you protect yourself again, because i'm about to hit you. VERY VERY HARD!" she yelled. I clearly didn't react in time because she landed a hard blow to my stomach, causing me to double over and then she punched me in the side as well, she went for a third, and I grabbed her arms.

"What the hell have I done this time," I asked her, as she tried to wiggle free from my grasp.

"You've...You've...You've been like you," she replied, and broke free of my grasp, and punched in the Jaw. I grabbed her her hands, to stop her for the third time. I liked her, and she had to know that, because, this time I was going to do it right. I grabbed her face, and moved my lips to hers. She seemed shocked and unsure, but finally started to respond moving her lips fiercely against mine, I had waited so long to do this so she knew I really felt. I head the bell go, and a lips moved from one another's. I moved mine to slide down her Jaw, and then down her neck, to where it met her shoulder.

"Edward, don't do this if you don't care about me," she said worry filling her eyes. I gently cupped her cheeks, looked deep into her eyes and said.

"Bella Swan, I can honestly say, that even though I don't deserve you I love you, it just took me a while to stop being a dick head about it," I said. Her lips crashed against mine again, the kiss more heated and passionate than I have ever experienced. Tell me why I didn't just tell her before...Oh that's right because I am an idiot.

The door swung open, me and Bella didn't really notice, but I heard a loud wolf whistle, that could only have belonged to my older brother Emmett. We finally broke from the kiss and turned to look at them. Emmett and Alice were smiling, Alice had always wanted me and Bella together, and Emmett was always just a happy sort of a person. Jasper looked unsure, and Rosalie looked like she was going to rip my head off.

"Bella, what do you think your doing, think how much he's hurt you," Rosalie said, obviously annoyed.

"But Rose, think of all the times he's made me happy, we had a long talk, and I trust him, it just took him a while to tell the truth," Bella said. Rosalie seemed happy with that... for now.

"By the way Edward, if you hurt her again, I will rip your balls off and feed them to your dog," Rosalie said grinning slightly.

"Sure Rosalie, But I don't have a dog," I said smirking back.

"Don't worry then, I force feed them to you," She said as the whole room burst into laughter.

"We'll see you guys outside at the car, I assume Bella you'll be driving home with Edward?" Jasper asked

"Yeah if she wants, she should even come round," I asked Bella.

"I'd like that I haven't seen Esme in a while," She replied, as the others said goodbye and left the room. We put the chairs back and collected Bella's stuff.

"You've got some making up to do Edward, don't think it's going to be all kisses and hugs, and sex from now on, your going to have to earn me," Bella said smirking.

"Well how about a date on Friday after school," I asked.

"Well that would be a good start Edward. You should also consider saying sorry to Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper, their pretty annoyed with you," She said as we left the classroom.

"I will, i'll speak to Esme as well," I replied as we walked down the corridor hand in hand.

It all felt so simple and Easy now.

**Bella's POV**

Finally I had Edward, I didn't see why he didn't just tell me all that stuff. It would have saved so much grief, and pain. But everything was working out now.

We finally got out of the school and saw the others waiting by their cars.

"So did you have no insults for me Bella," Edward asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I couldn't use you name so I referred to you as Dickward, and basically any profanity you could insert in front of Ward," I replied, smirking at him.

"Thanks Bella, don't call me that now though, we aren't enemies now are we were friends.

We all climbed into our cars, and sped off out of the school toward the Cullen mansion. I finally had the guy I want, though he had some major making up to do, I had the best group of friends I could ask for, and despite the fact I had lost my parents, Esme and Carlisle were always there for me.

My Enemy is now my friend, weird how things can end up?


End file.
